


【魔術快斗】金蘋果。初遇（快探）

by Graybi



Series: 【名柯、魔快】Wonderland's stories [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 此篇僅有黑羽快斗和白馬探（還要沒辦法對話）OOC是一定的
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 【名柯、魔快】Wonderland's stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716442
Kudos: 3





	【魔術快斗】金蘋果。初遇（快探）

**Author's Note:**

> 仿童話風的腦洞  
> 因為是童話，所以無邏輯，也會無腦強行good end。

沒人知道這些故事發生在何時，但沒有關係，大家只要知道它們是發生在奇幻大陸上即可。奇幻大陸是一片飄浮在遠方海洋上的廣闊大陸，其上有各種現在已經看不見的奇幻生物和魔法，還有著豐富的自然風貌，像是火山、雪山、原野等，而其中最特別的非來去不定的迷霧森林莫屬。

今天的第一個故事是發生在奇幻大陸上一個叫古澤國的國家。古澤國是個以農業生產為基礎的小國，但她卻以魔法聞名於全大陸，因為即便是天生能力欠佳的巫師、巫女或其他相關職業人士，只要到了古澤國，便都能輕易地使出上級魔法。這是因為那傳說中是魔法之源，來去無踪的迷霧森林總是會駐留於此。迷霧森林言下之意便是一個充滿迷樣霧氣的森林，它時而連綿千里，時而只比耕地大上一小圈。它來去不定，時而在火山邊，時而出現在雪國地帶，然而唯有古澤國附近的那一塊長年駐守。這異象使古澤國擁有了全大陸最豐富的魔脈，因此大陸上的各國都把這視作魔法的源頭。

在城堡的某個簡樸房間內，黑羽國王的獨生子黑羽快斗王子正在一堆美麗裙子中挑選，他身邊是一臉憂心的未婚妻青子和把不贊同寫在臉上的女巫紅子。  
「快斗，你真的要去嗎？」  
「當然！」  
黑髮的年輕王子提起一襲純白色裙子上下打量一番後，興奮地討起她倆的意見。  
「快斗……」  
既是未婚妻又是一起長大的青子愁容不展，一直掛著樂觀笑容的快斗來回看看兩位女伴後，受不了地深深嘆了口氣。  
「妳們兩個太誇張了吧！獨角獸又不是會害人的生物，何況有紅子的護身符，不會有危險的。」  
「不會有危險就讓我去嘛！」  
「當然不行，怎麼能讓女生在荒野過夜！」  
快斗想也不想就拒絕了青子的請求。其實他也不是不能理解二人的擔憂，畢竟進入迷霧森林求助是前所未有的事，結果如何自然也沒人知道。正因如此，他身為一國王子，更不希望他人冒這個險。  
「放心吧，青子。我相信快斗能應付的。」  
古澤國歷來最年輕的女巫小泉紅子溫柔地安撫不安的青子，但後者還是一副不放心的模樣。

古澤國國如其名，國內水源無數，但這一年不知為何，不管人們怎樣澆水或是施法，水就是滲不進田地。就在大家無計可施之際，出國尋找原因的紅子總算帶來了消息。在離古澤國不遠的一個海岸，名為黑潮的海盜軍團不知為了什麼而施了個強大法陣，法陣使周邊地區一切大亂，或是氣候，或是生物變得兇殘。沒人知道他們的目的，但這並不是現在要探究的。然而，知道原因是一回事，如何解決又是另一回事。黑潮的法陣蘊含強大的魔力和惡意，如果只有魔力那便是紅子的工作範疇，但惡意則是另一回事。這種惡意另一個更為人熟悉的名字為詛咒。詛咒是一把沒刀鞘的雙面刃，下咒者會被反噬，解咒者亦會因而受害。幸運的是，古澤國和傳說中住在迷霧森林中，能淨化一切的獨角獸是鄰居，不幸的是，那是一個傳說。

明月當空，黑羽快斗避過夜巡的士兵來到迷霧森林的邊界。就如其名，他眼前是一片白色濃霧，手伸進去就被霧氣淹沒，更不要提探視內裡。穿上白色長裙，以魔法變出了長髮的快斗在霧前深吸一口氣後，提步往前—  
「快斗……」  
他的青梅竹馬深知是無用功地作最後的勸阻，女巫紅子也沒了剛才的鬆容，  
「要不我們再——」  
快斗在唇前豎起一根指頭打斷紅子的話。  
「等我回來吧﹗」  
強壓下心中不安的快斗朝二人拋出個招牌笑臉後走進霧中。

快斗在霧中走著，他能感到自己踏在潮濕的草地上，但不論是舉目還是低頭，他能看到的都只有一片白茫茫。抬頭看不見圓月，四周卻像是浸在月光中般閃閃爍爍，美麗是美麗，但有任務在身的快斗沒欣賞的心情和時間。他持續地在霧中走著。深夜加上霧氣的潮濕理應令人發冷，但快斗甚至說不出自己是冷還是熱。四周靜悄悄的，濃霧彷彿吸收了一切聲響。這裡沒令人懼怕的事物，但濃濃的未知感卻令人心生不安，快斗不期然吞了吞口水。不知過了多久，霧似乎變淡了，快斗能隱約看到外面的圓月。急於脫離的他小跑步向前，濃霧卻在他眼前無預警地消失。

一片似是在水鏡下的廣闊草地在他眼前展現。

草地各個方向的盡頭都有著濃霧形成的牆，牆內只有這片草地，沒有森林的影子。快斗向前走去，在他的右邊是一個映照出星空的廣大湖泊，在湖泊的旁邊佇立著一棵似是被夜色浸染的年輕喬木。以年輕來形容樹木有點奇怪，但這是快斗的第一感覺。他對樹木認識不多，但根據那扇形葉子，這應該是棵銀杏樹。  
「好美……」  
他走到湖邊，平滑如鏡的湖面如實反射出他現在的容貌，長長的黑色直髮，配上他自身絞好的臉容，和素雅的白色長裙，任誰都不會看出他是個王子。忽爾，明明四周無風，湖面卻出現了波紋，他身旁的銀杏也隨之沙沙擺動。

“婆婆，他是誰？”  
“他是古澤國的王子，沒記錯的話，名字應該是……黑羽快斗吧。”  
“就是我們附近的那個國家嗎？”  
“是的。”  
“他為什麼會進來？”  
“大概是因為最近的波動吧。”  
湖面再次回復平靜。快斗警戒地探頭查看，卻沒發現任何魔法痕跡。  
「真是個奇怪的地方……」  
他邊說邊走近那棵黑漆漆的銀杏，不用觸碰他都能感覺到其中有魔力流動，他甚至有著自己正在和它對視的感覺。撫上樹幹，木的質感，顏色卻黑得異常，而且彷彿帶有絲絲暖意……？  
「咦？」  
當黑羽想要確認是否錯覺時，暖意就再也感覺不到。  
「錯覺嗎？」  
“我想和他聊聊。”  
銀杏樹的樹冠再次沙沙作響，黑羽反射性退後。  
“不行！”  
湖面泛起稍大的波紋阻止，卻擋不住銀杏的執意。  
“聊一會而已！”  
“少爺！”  
突然起浪的湖泊使快斗再次後退。幾近同時，銀杏的方向亮起了耀目的光。快斗轉頭看去，本應只有葉片的銀杏上不知何時整棵都站滿了數不清的金色蝴蝶。蝴蝶們在月光下緩緩拍動翅膀，翅膀上的金光隨牠們的動作被折射到各個方向，使銀杏像是在發光般。蝴蝶們逐漸有序散去，銀杏的外型亦隨牠們離去而改變。待最後一隻蝴蝶飛離後，餘下的漆黑影子把夜色抖落，一頭美麗的棕色雄鹿便出現在有星屑浮沉的月光下。  
「鹿？」  
雖然此行的目的是尋找獨角獸，但眼前似是鍍上了銀光的雄鹿顯然也非等閒之物。  
“婆婆，他的樣子很奇怪。”  
雄鹿好奇又不失警戒地繞著快斗轉，在牠眼中，黑羽看起來像是被數層彩色紗幕罩住似，顯得模模糊糊的。雄鹿側著頭盯著眼前的人類，湖面回應似泛起波紋。  
“因為他用了魔法。”  
“為什麼？”  
“因為獨角獸只喜歡處女的傳說吧。”  
“這也太蠢了！”  
雄鹿小心翼翼地走近黑羽，湖面因此起了白頭浪。  
“我只是想看清楚他的樣子﹗”  
觀察過後，認為裙子是魔法媒介的雄鹿咬住黑羽的白色長裙毫不客氣地拉扯。  
「唏！你在幹嘛！」  
不明所以的黑羽緊壓住裙子，一人一獸的角力下，裙子很快便被扯出了缺口。意識到自己把東西弄破了的雄鹿倏地放口，有點無措地看看黑羽又看向湖面。  
「哎呀！這才第一次穿……」  
黑羽抬頭時，口中還銜著裙子碎片的雄鹿仍然維持著剛才的姿勢看著他。他朝雄鹿伸手，後者連忙後跳，湖面泛起的浪打濕了黑羽的長裙，波浪被某種力量操縱，捲住了裙子的一角和快斗現在垂到胸前的黑髮。和“湖泊”不同，雄鹿僅是因為黑羽在他眼中是一團模糊不清而有點排斥，看到對方的激烈反應，牠連忙發出似是嬰兒啼哭的叫聲阻止。  
「啊！該不會你們看穿了我的魔法？」  
聞言，雄鹿眨了眨漆黑的大眼睛。選擇相信自己直覺的快斗除去魔法，回復自己的便服裝扮。這時，雄鹿總算能看清黑羽的模樣，牠往前走了兩步，伸長脖子聞嗅，這次湖面起了更大的浪，直接把快斗腰下打了個半濕。雄鹿轉向湖泊，朝那方向大幅度地點了幾下頭。  
“婆婆！”  
“我有責任護你周全。”  
“我能保護好自己！”  
雖然什麼都聽不到，但黑羽覺得鹿和湖正在進行某種對話。他安靜地等待，直到雄鹿再次轉向他。  
「欸……你——您好？」  
雄鹿眨了眨深色的大眼睛。  
「你能聽懂我的話嗎？」  
深色的大眼睛再次眨了眨，快斗覺得那應該是在表示聽得懂。  
「你知道獨角獸在哪嗎？」  
“你要找媽媽？”  
「獨角獸，你知道嗎？」  
雄鹿意識到快斗不會用自己慣用的方法和自己溝通，有點苦惱地大幅度點了兩下頭。  
“他們需要淨化詛咒的東西。”  
“詛咒？”  
對從未踏出過迷霧以外的雄鹿來說，詛咒只是出現在睡前故事中的名詞。  
“既然夫人在沉睡，那自然是沒辦法了。”  
雄鹿轉向快斗，牠能從他的表情中看到期待，  
“婆婆……”  
看到湖面保持波瀾不驚，牠便走過去用前蹄在其上撥出了水波。  
“婆婆……”  
“我們的確沒有能淨化詛咒的東西。”  
“怎麼可能沒有。”  
“真的沒有。”  
“那個花園呢？”  
“唉，你可以試試看。”  
得到允許的雄鹿高興地揮舞前腳，牠蹦蹦跳跳地來到快斗身前，然後又往湖的相反方向跳開。  
「你要我跟你走？」  
意思被猜中的雄鹿再次點頭，那對尚未能展現雄偉的鹿角劃出了陣風。  
「你是風的精靈？」  
雄鹿擺擺頭，一座因夜色而顯得陰沉的壯闊森林倏地出現在牠身後。

快斗跟著雄鹿走在森林崎嶇不平的獸道上，沒有蹄子和爪子的他走得跌跌撞撞，他不由得想起自己的座騎——一匹年輕活潑的白色駿馬。好不容易地，他再第不知幾次走到雄鹿身旁，然而，一直等他趕上便繼續行程的雄鹿這次卻直盯著他，一動也不動。  
「怎麼了？」  
雄鹿朝自己的背甩甩頭，  
「你要我坐上去？」  
他得到點頭回應。  
「不行喇！」  
儘管不算鹿角，雄鹿也比他高上幾公分，但鹿那纖細的骨架怎看怎不堪重負。雄鹿再次甩頭，快斗揮動雙手更明確地表示拒絕，見狀，雄鹿露出一副受不了的模樣重重噴了口氣。  
「沒關係，我們就——哇」  
沒待快斗說完，一陣風便隨雄鹿的擺頭而生出，風把快斗撈起後往雄鹿的背上拋，並在快要撞到時把他輕輕放下。  
「哇……」  
目的達到的雄鹿眼神中流露出得意，  
「既然你堅持，那好吧。」  
快斗試著把手放上和馬相比要窄上許多的肩，未被如此碰觸過的雄鹿因不習慣而抖了抖，但沒表現出抗拒。確保快斗坐好後，雄鹿向前飛躍，森林的景色迅速向後。雄鹿每個躍起都在地上劃上一道金色軌跡，那些軌跡很快就被風吹散成碎屑，散灑到森林各處。  
「你是……」  
雄鹿投以詢問的眼神，快斗搖搖頭，"真是不可思議的生靈"，他徑自想。

不消多久，雄鹿便把快斗帶到一片廢墟中。  
「這裡是……？」  
快斗未能掩飾住驚訝，他上歷史課時看過這裡的魔法造影。依湖而建的石造宮殿，即使現在殘破不堪但仍能想像到當初何等美麗的花園，訴說著大陸神話的精緻雕塑……這裡是古澤國的故都。  
「你知道這裡是什麼嗎？」  
快斗朝走到他身旁的雄鹿問。  
"你國家的故都。"  
「可是你帶我來這樣要做什麼呢？」  
聽不到雄鹿回答的快斗繼續問。雄鹿在背後輕推他一下後往前走。一人一鹿走在充滿歲月痕跡的古城迴廊中，迴廊兩旁上掛立著已變色的畫作和大大小小的雕塑，每看到一個，它們就似是久未見人的獨居老者般，滔滔不絕地訴說著自己的故事。快斗趕上走在前頭的雄鹿，不由自主地想：牠知道這些嗎？畢竟當初他的祖先選擇遷出迷霧森林並不是因為什麼令人愉快的原因。最後，雄鹿停在一片虛掩的大門前。快斗推門而進，門的另一邊是一片因沒人修葺而雜草叢生的花園。花園的正中央有一個圓形水池，水池的中央是一棵枯樹。雄鹿繞過快斗走到樹下，牠把鼻尖湊近樹幹，樹幹以牠靠近處為中心朝四周回復生氣，然後在牠退後時迅速凋亡。見狀，雄鹿露出了不解的神情。牠後退兩步，撞到了水池的邊緣。雄鹿側了側頭，一陣後開始用前腳刨抓池底，很快，水池四周的泥土便冒出了足以填滿水池的水塊。水塊在雄鹿跳到樹根上後躍進池中。雄鹿重複剛才的動作，並得到成果。

樹重生了。

那是一棵金光閃爍的蘋果樹，其上長著能實現任何願望的金蘋果。

在快斗忙著目瞪口呆的時候，雄鹿摘下一顆金蘋果，走來朝他遞上。快斗腦中一片空白地接過。

幾天後，快斗倚在房間的陽台上看著大街上喜氣洋洋地準備著豐收祭的百姓們。他很清楚這曾經打算要停辦的慶典得以成功舉行並不全是自己的功勞。  
「好，再接再厲！」  
自我打氣後，他抄起餐桌上的紙袋，急匆匆地跑過宮殿的走廊，回應路上得到的每個道安，他跑過大街，穿過小巷，最終來到了一切的起點。

迷霧的邊緣。

看到土地再次吸收水分的瞬間，快斗便想要再次進入森林尋找雄鹿道謝，然而卻再也尋獲不了路，每次進去，出來時都會發現自己回到了起點。

今天已是他的第五次嘗試。

他深吸一口氣，步進濃霧。畢竟已是第五次，他決定用個新方法。  
「我只是想道謝而已。如果真的不允許我進來，也許可以收下這份謝禮？」  
他朝無一物的前方叫喊，如料想一樣，毫無回應。他如言放下紙袋。  
「我問過醫師和巫女，他們說這你能吃。明天我會再來。」  
說後，他退出濃霧，並期待著明天的結果。

在他離去後，濃霧中步來了一道似是少年的人影。他停在快斗放下紙袋的地方，低頭看了一陣後把它拾起，然後被濃霧淹沒。

草原上，迷霧前，一個白髮老婦人一臉嚴肅地等待著。  
「婆婆，他送來了這個。」  
步出迷霧的棕髮少年臉上滿是好奇，他邊走邊打開紙袋，一陣他沒體驗過的氣味撲鼻而來。少年很喜歡這氣味，但仍順從老人的意思把紙袋遞上。  
「這是麵包。」  
「能吃嗎？」  
「我說不能，你會聽嗎？」  
婦人把紙袋還給可說是自己養育長大的少年，被揭穿的少年笑了笑。

翌日，快斗如約而至，正當他要為紙袋的消失而高興時，一陣風把揉成紙團的紙袋朝他擲來，隱約中，他聽到和自己年齡相仿，因覺得好玩而發出的笑聲。在奇幻大陸上，生物能幻化成人型是常識，所以快斗並無任何畏懼。  
「好吃嗎？我又給你帶了別款的。」  
快斗努力壓下自己的興奮問。但沒有回應。  
「後天便是豐收祭，祭典上有更多好吃的。」  
仍然沒有回應。  
「因為這幾天連我都要開始忙，所以不會過來了。」  
「你不能來也沒關係，我忙完後再來找你吧！」  
說後，快斗便步出了濃霧。

一如昨日，少年的身影拾起了紙袋。他回到草原處後，婆婆告訴他這是核桃麵包。  
「要出去前告訴我。」  
在少年若有所思地吃著麵包時，看穿一切的婦人淡淡地拋下一句。喜出望外的棕髮少年高興地抱住要往湖中走去的她，並欣喜地說了聲：謝謝婆婆！


End file.
